


End of all days

by bleedingrainbows



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Feels, M/M, Missing Scene, One-Shot, Thor: Ragnarok, Thor: Ragnarok - Fandom - Freeform, Thorki - Freeform, just a lil scene, kiss, spoilers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedingrainbows/pseuds/bleedingrainbows
Summary: I’m here, he said, and everything fell through.Thor sighed and the resting grin faded to a faint side smile before he could help himself. He could, and he would, then, give the said hug.{by the end of Thor: Ragnarok (2017) }





	End of all days

I’m here, he said, and everything fell through.

Thor sighed and the resting grin faded to a faint side smile before he could help himself. He could, and he would, then, give the said hug.

He couldn’t say he was expecting Loki to remain there and actually perform such an emotional act with wholeness, truthfulness. It was like waiting for water to burn. Thor could picture the prank, the deceit, the scornful laughter. And maybe he still was thinking so even when his arms wrapped around Loki in the said embrace; that it was another illusion he just wanted to believe in. The blind faith was going to be his willing demise. He just wanted to believe it, to believe that the good he saw in Loki throughout the labyrinth of mischief he’s got for a soul wasn’t just wishful thinking.

Then Thor’s eyes flashed open the moment Loki’s hands slid on his waist and found each other behind his back. He wished not to wait for the dagger. The grip was steady and strong - real - and closing his eyes again Thor lowered his head and one of his hands wandered to Loki’s hair as he held his head to pull him closer and lean it on his shoulder.

The reason of his own allowance, Loki would deny himself the answer. The comfort he would find in convincing himself he was confusing Thor, at least more than he was baffling himself. Still he wanted to remain in there, some kind of masochism that didn’t fit him.

Anyone else Thor had spent his life fighting beside would have a greater bond of brotherhood than they did. Loki’s life was lurking around the light, hating it, envying it and unavoidably drawn to it like a moth to the deadly allure of the lamp. How despicable that even within the improbable sweetness of the scene Thor exerted his plain and senseless dominance, through the way the strong arms made him bend towards his taller and bigger body. Lit up by rage and other hues of passion, Loki lifted his head, scrunching his brows, and brought his hands to Thor’s nape, hooking on it, and leaning in he pressing their mouths together. Hands slid to cup Thor’s face, feeling the beard scraping under deft fingers, and as he drew his head back, his thumb brushed lightly on his lower lip.

Thor wasn’t outraged or even surprised, even though he couldn’t say in a million years he saw something like that coming, or that it didn’t render him bedazzled.

“Why is it you’ve never let me close?” Taking it for deflection, for another act of archness, he sought Loki’s eyes.

”You wouldn’t have it.” The carefully uttered words in his melodious voice were a tease themselves, and as he inched forward again, Thor felt his heartbeats racing, lost amidst such a mist that suffocated him in thin air. With the myriad of deeply rooted feelings surfacing like they’re being ripped from the earth, he could only conclude that the fingers on his skin were doing the sorcery. He seized Loki’s wrists and tugged his hands away from his skin.

It only made Loki scoff.

“What are you afraid of, Thor?”

“Stop messing with my mind!” He roared.

“Oh, dear. You feel tempted?” Loki’s sneer was followed by him disentangling and pulling his hands to behind his own back, away from Thor. “Too bad for you I’m not doing a single thing, isn’t it?”

Before Loki’s eyes Thor felt enraged and helpless. Stripped bare while the other had the upper hand in absolutely everything. When he not only had thousands of impenetrable layers, but he _was_ such layers.

“This is very amusing for you, isn’t it?”

“I can assure you it is.” Loki half-grinned.

“I always waste my time.” Thor gave his back, snorting. “Worst part is, I know I’m stupid enough  to do it again.”

As he started walking out, Loki sighed.

”Wait. Thor.”

Thor stopped, breathing forcefully, and slowly turned back, fists clenched.

“I have no advantage in pushing you away now.” Loki said. “We’re stranded in this ship and once I’m on Earth... I have no idea what will happen to me. I have no leverage over you. I just need an ally. I need you.”

Thor cursed himself a thousand times for falling flat for such easy tricky words.

“So why did you do... that?”

Loki rolled his eyes.

“Oh, Thor. You’ve always been the bluntest.”

“Don’t come at me with this. I’m done believing you. I’m done mourning you, I’m done wasting my time searching for love in you.  All this, the saving, the ship, you did it for glory, didn’t you? They are your leverage. You have no feelings, Loki. Never had.”

“Or perhaps I just lack the ones you thought me to have.”

Thor clenched his fists.

 _“Liar_.”

“You’re the liar now, son of Odin. Lying to himself. And you’re the only one stupid enough to believe in your own pathetic excuses.”

Thor marched back the remaining steps now separating them, and yanked Loki by his arm, jerking him towards himself, resuming the kiss.

Unearthing whatever it was that made his heart race, unburdening mixed feelings of hatred and love and letting them flow, his lips parted and he allowed it to go further. He allowed the touch of tongues and he allowed his own fingers to dig inside long, dark hair.

In that whole subjugation Thor’s body performed over his, now Loki felt the opposite. It was in the extent of the surrender he was exerting his power. When the dizziness made the grip loosen, their mouths skimmed in one another.

“Is _this_ what you want?” Thor growled against his lips, their noses touching.

“Is this what _you_ want?” The grin was audible in Loki’s voice.

That rejoice in Loki’s features was like a god pleased in creating a sea storm, in erupting a volcano and watching as it beautifully wreck everything, just then to figure he was a servant to his own creation. Oh, how he wished he’d had a leverage now, but he was so lost he couldn’t even architect one. True to his word, he needed Thor. Perhaps he’s always had, and the stronger the bond, the harder he’d repel. Would it take more than the end of the world for it to start over? To break the endless cycle, the tired, overdone, sick and sickening cycle?

More than that, _would it be enough?_

“Damn, Loki.” The rough hands of Thor slid to his neck as he leaned their foreheads together. Oh, how Thor would like to believe so. That the dawn of a new age wasn’t merely the following hour of the same darkest night. That he could make a right out of that wrong, and that he could make sense out of the scattered pieces they had before themselves.

“Damn me, indeed.”

As used as he is to falling to Loki’s traps, he would give in for the thousandth time, as his fingers slipped to a complicated buckle in these clothes he wore. In response, the elegant hands slithered to Thor’s vests, and touching inside the armor held a metaphorical meaning as well. I’m here, and he was. Wherever here was, and whoever he was, the resting, permanent meanings were as indifferent as any of those stars they were sailing to.


End file.
